


Send lt

by igefeime0



Category: all白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igefeime0/pseuds/igefeime0





	Send lt

今晚这场演出消耗了很多体力，大家都玩嗨了，尤其是白曜隆，脱衣服完还扭胯跳舞，台下不知道多少人眼睛都看直了，在这心动的夜里被他轻松的猎取，然而他自己也没想到一会儿就要和正牌男友翻云覆雨。

 

回到酒店匆匆洗了个澡，学会修仙的白曜隆并不是像以前那样早睡，而是躺在床上刷着微博。

 

正一条条翻看着粉丝们的私信呢，微信突然发了条推送，壳总在群里面问他们要不要出来吃夜宵。

 

于是八个大老爷们就搭伙去到酒店外面的步行街上找地方坐下来唠唠。星哥提议说吃bbq吧，都同意，围着两张拼在一块的方桌坐着点好了菜，就等服务员把东西端上来。

 

白曜隆屁股一挨到椅子就又开始玩手机，接着刚才的私信往下看。pg one笑他是网瘾少年，嘴上说着什么养生之道，实际上一点都不像个“老师”该有的样子。

 

不一会儿，服务员便把几大盘的生肉串摆了上来，啊之往铁网上涂了些油，点上火，一旁的mai帮着夹起串儿铺上去。

 

“行了行了，”弹壳看这一波烤的差不多了，赶紧招呼网瘾少年放下手机，“小白别玩儿手机了，看手机管饱么，专心吃饭。”

 

“噢好”白曜隆应道，乖乖放下手机挺直腰板端坐着，听话的像个三好学生。

 

反扣在桌上的手机这时振动了一下，他没看，估计又是什么app的推送通知吧。

 

在美国吃肉特便宜，分量也足，肉质鲜美，红花会的兄弟战斗力都杠杠的，边吃边聊盘子都能空了好几个。

 

“哎，说到哪了，老飞，对，老飞又说他要去烫头，这把咱给丑的，剃个寸头多好，... ...”

 

弹壳他们啤酒开了好几瓶了，白曜隆只喝了两三口，苦得很，他还是选择乖乖咬着吸管喝可乐。

 

平时活跃气氛的他今天意外的安静，不知道该说些什么，只好再打开手机，不料一看屏幕，刚才竟是他师傅发来的微信。

 

22:02

【在干嘛？】

22:39

【吃夜宵呢】  
白曜隆才刚发出消息，对面的人就秒回了。

【和谁？】

【壳总他们都在啊】  
【啥事啊老贝】  
想了想，白曜隆又发了个问句过去。

 对方正在输入...

【一个星期没操过你了，你自己用手弄，拍张照片发给我】  
白曜隆看到这话差点没把可乐喷出来。

【你不是吧，现在壳总mai哥他们都在呢。。。】  
【而且我拒绝!!!大中午的你也不知道害臊】  
虽然来美国有一个星期了，也一个星期没见到过李京泽了，他是有点想恋人没错，知道师傅一向说话直接不绕弯子，可这也太...白曜隆红了耳根，太过分了吧...

【哈哈哈哈，我又没叫你现在发】  
【还是你想现在就发？】  
光看着这几个字就能联想到对面人戏谑的神情，白曜隆愤愤地敲下一句【你走】发了过去。  
【我走啊，我走了谁来满足你的小骚穴？】

......白曜隆按了锁屏键，不想再搭理这个老流氓。

 

李京泽好像能猜到白曜隆会直接锁屏似的，接二连三的发过去好几条微信骚扰他，手机一直振动引得旁边跟dp吹酒的pg one不禁侧目。

 

“谁啊这是？这么热情老贝知道吗？”pg one是知道他和李京泽的关系的，此刻正找着个机会揶揄道。

 

“他不知道，他死了”白曜隆恶狠狠地用叉子戳了块牛排，仿佛这块牛排是李京泽。

 

“哦哟，”pg one脸上挂着有点嫌弃的表情，“你们俩能不能安分点，哥们平时被强行喂狗粮都够呛了，现在还玩起吵架这种小情趣来，别了吧。”

 

“万万你就别开玩笑了..”小孩儿闷闷的嘟囔着，把小块的牛排送进嘴里。

 

“得得得，我不懂，我老了”pg one把狗粮退回去就不再理这对小情侣的破事，转头开了瓶新的，给杯子倒满，和那边继续喝酒唠嗑。

 

手机在沉寂两分钟之后再次振动了，白曜隆软下心，他还是想看见李京泽，哪怕只是跟他敲几句黑体字。

【我想你】  
白曜隆心头一暖，接着往上翻。

【害羞什么，反正我们都已经做过那么多次了】  
【来吧宝贝儿】  
【我操，别不理我啊】  
【你就没想过我的活好吗】  
... ...

我暖你个潇洒。白曜隆毫不犹豫地退出了微信。  
但看着手机壁纸上粉丝拍的李京泽，他竟不由自主地回想到微信上的那几句让他又羞又恼的话。

 

算了，要不...白曜隆鬼使神差地重新打开微信，回了社会又流氓的贝爷一句“好，等一下”。

 

终于还是屈服了吧，大洋彼岸的李京泽心情愉悦的哼起了小曲儿。

 

闲在家里的他实在无聊，一连七天卧室的床空了一半，与 隔着一万多公里和十五个小时时差的恋人只能通过网络联系。

 

这几天在微博上窥屏，刷到了不少粉丝个站的返图，小孩儿在舞台上玩的特嗨，尽情向观众展示他年轻又美好的肉体，扭胯的舞姿也骚气的不行。

 

这种只能光看着却吃不到的感觉实在是太憋屈了，欲望上头的时候只能用手解决。有时候他会有种直接买张机票飞去美国的冲动，但这样做的后果可能是被丁飞暴打一顿然后逼着加快进度把歌给赶出来。

 

于是这天憋坏了的李京泽正想着他的傻徒弟写着小黄歌，脑内突然灵光一现，他们为什么不来一发phone sex呢，还可以带上视频。

 

一向说做就做的李京泽算了一下加州那边的时间，今晚他们有演出，演完大概十点这样白曜隆肯定有空，到时候谁都别想去幼儿园，必须得开个视频整夜颠簸。

 

Send it to my phone send it to my phone   
You already know I keep it on the low   
Baby you can trust me promise I’m alone   
I won’t tell a soul send it to my phone.

 

【别等会了，就现在吧】  
【我也得回酒店才能...拍呀】

【你戴上耳机，我们先语音】  
身为黄曲制造机的Brantb老师当然知道这句话是什么意思，他抬眼看了看四周，壳总mai神和星哥聊的热火朝天，啊之和dp凑在一块拿着个平板不知道在钻研啥，挨着他坐的pg one也掏出手机认真的补起了火影。心中没有意义地挣扎了两秒，毕竟还是血气方刚的年轻人，他悄悄地往左边挪去，离pg one远了一点儿，对方也没发现，估计看雏田看得正入迷。

 

把耳机戴上，“呀，有点热啊”，脱下外套盖住肚子，oversize直接垂到了膝盖，为接下来要做的事情作了巧妙而又刺激的掩饰。

 

【好吧】  
李京泽很快发送了语音聊天的请求。

 

“听得到吗？”熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音，是贝爷没错了。  
白曜隆不轻不重地嗯了一声，他不想让别人察觉到自己是在语音聊天，只装作是在听音乐。

 

对方轻笑了两声，他定是又在打什么坏主意了，白曜隆不由得紧张起来，心里却又隐隐期待。

 

“有没有想我啊小龙仔？”

 

白曜隆返回聊天界面打了行字【贼想了行吧】  
【不过先说好，我不会说话的】

 

李京泽看到这两条消息，心下了然，这下刺激的要来了。

 

“这几天，玩得很开心吧，脱了衣服给那么多人看，爸爸都没得看，你说你该不该罚，嗯？”

 

白曜隆咽了咽口水，虽然歌词他写的很6，但phone sex还是第一次玩，他知道李京泽开始切入正题了。

 

“所以你知道该怎么做吧，”李京泽接着说，“ 手伸到裤子里，自己撸”

 

白曜隆照着耳机里的声音说的做，在外套的遮掩下开了裤链，手探向下体，缓缓地开始套弄。

 

其实刚才李京泽说的时候内裤前端已经因为兴奋而微微鼓起，进入状态了。

 

“马眼按住，射了你也知道后果吧。”李京泽仔细听着耳机里传来的声音，虽然很轻，还是能感觉到几声呼吸开始急促起来，估摸着白曜隆正在弄了，不错。

 

一手堵住顶端的小缝，经过捋动的性器此时已高高昂起，紧紧咬住下唇努力克制着不喘息出声。再次看了看四周，一切如常，似乎没人发现角落里的男孩儿在做什么。

“现在想射了吗，”李京泽的语气恶意满满，忽而严厉起来，“在公共场合玩这个就得忍着，不然你是想把其他什么人引来带你上床吗？”

 

“不..不是...”白曜隆脑子一热，没忍住出声回了那人一句，声音断断续续的，听得李京泽眉头一跳，真他妈悦耳。

 

“要不现在去不了美国，真想把你按在墙上往死里操...”李京泽还在说着些污言秽语，不料刚才那一声“不是”过后pg one突然转过头，吓得白曜隆赶忙把外套往上提了些，同时心疼还精神着的小小白。暗暗埋怨李京泽故意蛊惑他玩这种高度危险的东西，又怪自己太冲动，心也软，经不住老流氓的骚扰就很傻逼地答应了。

 

“老白你没事吧？”祈祷着pg one不要发现什么不对劲的地方，他还是发问了。

 

“呃...”白曜隆本来想摸摸鼻子，结果发现他现在两只手根本都空不出来，只能心中暗骂脏字面上保持尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑，“没啊，我哪有什么事儿啊。”

 

“哦那就好，”pg one收回了眼神，道，“我看你脸色有点奇怪，还以为是要生病。”

 

白曜隆强装镇定打着哈哈，另一边的李京泽显然也听到了他俩的对话，“走，去酒店。”，他说。

 

好吧。

 

上一秒还说自己没事的白曜隆一拍大腿，忽的嚷道自己得回去吃胃药，急匆匆地拿衣服盖住小腹一路以奇怪的走姿离开，留下一脸懵逼的众人面面相觑。

 

“他咋地了？”壳总问。  
“不知道啊，刚才还好好的。”DP也觉得摸不着头脑。

 

刚才跟白曜隆有对话的pg one先是啧了两声，只有他心里明白小孩儿恐怕是要赶回去跟他师傅谈情说爱呢，至于怎么个谈法，单身狗王先生表示他选择一脚踢翻这碗狗粮，掰断这张成人卡。

 

白曜隆冲进路边的公厕洗了个手，好在里面没有其他人，把衣服整理好，外套系在腰上，但他一时半会降不下温，紧身的牛仔裤还是绷得很难受。

 

李京泽的声音在洗手台的水声中突然响起，一心只想着赶紧平复下来的白曜隆吓了一跳，刚才一直没说话，他都忘了还跟别人连着麦呢。

 

“想不想在这里来一发？”

... ...

“就在隔间里面，狠狠的操你屁股，把你的奶玩肿，”操，白曜隆小声骂道，妈的这样什么时候才能回酒店，“羞耻了是吗，哪都别想去，敢逃就十倍伺候你。”

 

“走，现在走进去，锁上门。”李京泽引导性地说，但其中又夹带着不容拒绝的语气。

 

白曜隆感觉刚才拍在脸上的冷水已经随他自个升高的温度变得滚烫，算了，既然已经开始了，就让它一错到底吧。

 

步伐软绵绵地往隔间里去，带上了门，手机放在一旁的置物架上。李京泽听见关门的声音，满意的往下说，“好了，现在手指伸进嘴里，搅弄自己的舌头..”

 

一手解着裤链，褪下已经被前端溢出的体液浸湿一块的内裤，舌头和手指纠缠着，嘴角流下的津液让整个画面充斥着迷幻的色情。

 

“看看你流的水，给滑进你骚穴里，手指动起来”

 

白曜隆回忆着以前李京泽的动作，抹了把精液，就着黏稠向身后探入一根手指，试探的搅动。

 

弄得差不多了，又再加一根手指，空虚了一个星期的后穴被塞满的快感让他忍不住轻轻呻吟了一声。

 

李京泽立刻感到一股热流从下腹涌上来，脑子里描绘着自己刺进那白花花身子的香艳画面，也解开裤子开始做手活，“妈的，真骚，两根手指就把你爽成这样，我的东西还没进去呢”

 

现在已经可以探入第三根手指了，往更深处探去，隐隐擦过一个致命的点。

 

“找到了没，”  
“找到...什么....”白曜隆喘着气，撩起衣服下摆，上身贴在门上，胸前的两点一下一下地磨着冰冷的门板，又酥又痒。

 

“好...舒服..”情不自禁地叹了一声。  
“操”李京泽感觉手中又涨大了几分，这他妈比光看不吃还难受啊，此刻他恨不得长出翅膀飞到对面的人身边换自己真枪实弹上阵。

 

“那个点，顶到没？”喘着粗气问道。

 

“哈.....啊.......”想象着身后的人是他，不断摸索着，一种奇异的，仿佛被电击了的感觉突然闪过。

 

“顶到没？”见没有回应，又再问了一次。

 

“......顶到了...”不情不愿地小声嘟囔道，对面的人又笑了，调戏小恋人真是太好玩了，哈哈哈。

 

“笑啥你，贼坏了真是..”白曜隆真想把这个老流氓的嘴给堵上。

 

“哟，怼起我来就有力气了啊，赶紧的，把照片给我拍了发过来。”社会贝爷脸上挂着痴汉而又傻叉的笑容。

 

白曜隆翻了个白眼，把语音聊天切断，拿过手机用纸巾包着手握的地方，咔嚓一声给手指还在里面的穴拍了张照片。  
这地方光线亮，头顶的灯开着，隔间也宽敞，坐在地板上高清无码照片一览无余。

 

发过去之后白曜隆马上按了锁屏，他绝对不想再看到这张图片了。

 

【爱你宝贝儿】  
【其实我还想视频】

【滚】

 

妈的，上了贼船。


End file.
